


a toast to the turning of doorknobs and soft reflections

by astrosminsung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: :-))))))))))))) this made me feel really soft and warm, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, is this an au or is this placed into actual reality who knows, lapslock, like v soft angst at the beginning then it gets Really Soft, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: binu has a miscommunication but it ends okay bc they cuddle





	a toast to the turning of doorknobs and soft reflections

**Author's Note:**

> some important things to note:  
> \- this is my first time finishing a proper binu fic  
> \- i wrote this while listening to "Maybe, Maybe. - Cam Nacson" and i highkey recommend listening to that while reading this bc it makes it softer  
> \- i didn't edit this one either and also wrote it in one sitting so like.. forgive me for any mistakes or typos

he could see his reflection in the window in front of his eyes, the tears not appearing there. he wasn’t sure why he was still crying, it wasn’t like he had received a rejection; Bin had only stared and shook his head when Dongmin had confessed earlier, but what else could that have meant? he watched as light reflected off a single tear, the small gleam sparkling softly. before his head whips around, the door opening just as quietly as the sound of the doorknob clicking a moment ago. 

Bin’s eyes are the first thing he sees, full of concern. Dongmin doesn’t have time to even move before Bin is by his side, hands cupping Dongmin’s face softly, thumbs wiping at his tears. Dongmin’s heart fills with warmth for a moment before remembers why he’s crying in the first place, his eyes widening as he pulls away, reaching up to grab at Bin’s wrist and pulls hands away. Dongmin quickly lets go of him, hands landing near his thighs on the windowsill, eyes falling to the ground beside Bin’s feet.

 

“Dongmin…” he keeps his eyes on the ground, even as a hand fits itself against the side of his neck. “Dongmin, look at me.. please look at me,”

 

Dongmin’s eyes follow the lines of Bin’s body before he finally reaches a stare which is already trained on him, forcing his face into an expression of indifference. “what is it, Bin,”

 

“i’m sorry,” 

 

“it’s fine, Bin. i shouldn’t have told you anyway,”

 

“no, Dongmin,” he looks back down at the ground, watching as Bin switches his weight from right to left and right tot left.

 

a hand places itself against his cheek, guiding his face so he’s looking back up at Bin, who’s entire existence seems so soft.

 

“i like you too,”

 

wait, 

 

“what?” 

 

Bin laughs, thumb rubbing Dongmin’s cheek again. “i like you too, you dummy. I’m sorry for how i reacted. i just… i couldn’t believe you actually like me back, and i couldn’t get any words out. I’m sorry,”

 

“i-what?” wow, very intelligent, Dongmin.

 

“my heart feels just as warm when i look at you as it does when i look at freshly cooked meat,”

 

oh.

 

“oh,” wow, Dongmin you really can’t put together anything smart to say, can you?

 

well, only one thing to do, then; he stands quickly-BANG.

 

“Dongmin oh my god are you okay?” Bin asks through his giggles, moving back to bring Dongmin forward so he doesn’t hit the top of the windowsill quite solidly with his head again. 

 

he looks up, a sloppy smile on his face. “can i kiss you, Bin?”

 

“what? i-yes. god, yes,”

 

their lips fit together wonderfully, warmth filling both of their hearts as they kiss longer. eventually they pull away, bin’s hands cupping Dongmin’s face oh so softly, and one of Dongmin’s hands on Bin’s hip, the other pressed gently to his neck.

 

“you’re a better kisser than i was expecting,” 

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

————

 

“you know… i was planning on confessing to you tomorrow,”Bin says, arms wrapped around Dongmin’s waist as they lay in bed, the older boy’s head shooting up from laying on his chest.

 

“oh my god what?” a smile pulls Dongmin’s lips so far up, a laugh makes its way out from the crack between his lips. “really?”

 

“yeah, really,”

 

“that’s adorable,”

 

“we’re adorable,”

 

“we’ve only been together for an hour, Bin,”

 

“and?”

 

“true,” Dongmin lays his head back down, nuzzling his nose into the crook of bin’s neck. “we are adorable,”


End file.
